


Valley Of Plenty

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Harm to Children, Hopeful Ending, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Mash-up, Monster Hunters, Mutants, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Sex on Furniture, Sorcerers, Swords & Sorcery, The Witcher Lore, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love, Unorthodox use of stuffed unicorns, Witcher Contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Out of the countless people that reside on the Continent, destiny decides to bring two individuals together again on one fateful night.A Witcher and a Sorcerer.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Valley Of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! Been waiting to do this for a long time now! So excited. I used elements from The Witcher Netflix show, the books themselves, and the video game The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. You don't need to have had consumed every bit of media relating to The Witcher to have an idea of what's going on, though I do suggest you check the series out if you hadn't already. It's all amazing! Truly. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> (Any errors are my own)

_"The lesser of two evils is still evil..."_

Jensen reminded himself of that often.

He has lived through countless battles and skirmishes, cleaved open the heads of many tyrannical lords, and cut down the most fearsome and ferocious of monsters.

And yet, in the very end, he's always given a choice--a choice that changes the very nature of things, a choice that brings him further to a destiny that has yet to be fulfilled; always expanding, adding several new challenges for him to face.

These choices have far reaching consequences, some unlike any other, some with intense, world altering effects. For example, murdering a possessed Duke. It was bound to have negative reactions from his soldiers and subjects, and unfortunately, Jensen was nearly beheaded.

For merely doing his _job._

The consequences for his actions have left the Duke's demesne in shambles; it's practically a haunted castle at this point. That was over 57 years ago, and Jensen still feels the sting of the soldier's dagger piercing his side as he fled Vattweir. It was an arduous task, but Jensen pushed through the pain like the warrior his School taught him to be: an agile feline assassin who could topple monarchies as easily as he can kill High Vampires.

But on this cool, dark night, destiny has something else in store for him in the shape of a man.

An ally.

An old flame.

A Sorcerer.

Jensen spins around to cut down a Ghoul as the man whose fate is closely intertwined with his own casts spells to assist him.

Jared is his name. Six foot four with dark brown locks and sunflower eyes that alternate in color depending upon the light source that illuminates them. 20 years ago, they were blue. 10, they were hazel. 4, they were yellow.

Today, they're grey with flecks of green.

The Witcher stares at his long lost love, and that nearly ends with him getting torn limb from limb by the wild pack of Necrophages. Thankfully, Jared comes to his aid yet again, conjuring a fireball out of nothing to kill the advancing beasts. Jensen joins in, and in a flurry of quick swipes with his double edged silver sword, he and Jared are able to quell the threat around them.

Jared catches his breath as Jensen takes another long look at him, admiring the beauty that hasn't faded after all these years. If anything, his beauty has _flourished._

"Jen," Jared says aloud, smoothing out the wrinkles of his all black robes. Thin, sexy, always leaving very little to the imagination. He tries so hard not to grin, but Jensen can see right through him. He always could. "Why is it that every time we bump into each other, you're seconds away from getting eviscerated?"

Jensen scoffs, shaking his head. Something catches his eye, and he quickly notices that one of the Ghouls still lives. Without hesitation, he stabs his sword into the vile monster. "Hello to you as well, Jared. Fancy meeting you here, alive and well. In the ruins of an old stead where a powerful Mage once conducted crude experiments on townsfolk. What a big coincidence."

"Indeed. Why are you here?"

"I took up a contract and my search lead me here. The alderman of the neighboring village posted a letter on a message board asking for help with what he believes is a monster problem. Missing children, dead parents. Witchers only."

Jared smiles. "Naturally. I take it you asked for the money up front?"

"You should know me by now--I never work for free."

The tiniest giggle leaves Jared's lips, and it has Jensen thinking of all the things he'd like to do to them. Their last tryst ended in flames, literally. Jensen still has the burn scars on his back. That night was hard, but for Jensen especially. It's been 4 years since then, both of them well over a century by now. Nights such as these makes Jensen forget just how old he truly is; shit, sometimes he forgets he has an actual birthday.

It doesn't matter anymore. None of what he was before matters now. Master Guxart made sure of that when he swept him from his home and had him undertake the _Trial of the Grasses._ When Jensen passed his trial and subsequent years of intense training, he got as far away from the Stygga Citadel as he could.

Now he's the only surviving member of the School of the Cat, living day to day as either an assassin for hire, or a monster killer for hire. Either works just fine...as long as there's plenty of orens to be earned at the end of it all.

"That should be a moto for you _vatt'ghern,_ " Jared teases, saying the last word in the Elder Speech. "You could make a little boy's club out of it."

Jensen huffs, unamused. "Witchers are a dying breed, so no club I'm afraid. You haven't said why _you're_ here yet, Jared."

Jared gestures around the dilapidated estate, smirking. "For the beautiful sights, of course. It's been a while since I've seen a piece of land with this much potential. Don't you just love it?"

"Jared..."

"Fine. I've heard some interesting stories regarding the old Mage who owned this estate in my travels. Edgar Von Aleric. Apparently, he had a few interesting... _trinkets_ in his possession before his supposed death. I aim to take them off his hands since he has no more use for them."

Jensen crosses his arms, skeptical. "Trinkets? Not powerful, world ending, ancient artifacts this time?"

"We rectified the situation together, if I recall that correctly. Besides, that only happened once."

"Once is enough."

"My dear, you worry too much."

"With you? Most definitely." Jensen glances around the grounds of the estate. He sighs, looking back into Jared's ever-changing eyes. "Alright."

Jared smiles. "Alright what?"

"We'll search the estate. Together. That way I can keep a careful eye on you."

"I'm not a mischievous child, Jensen."

"No. You're worse. We should get moving."

"Lead the way, Jen."

Ugh. That fucking nickname.

It's been so long since Jensen heard him say it aloud. It sounds like a symphony everytime Jared utters it from those soft, pink lips. Jensen's not too proud to admit it to himself, but in no way will he ever voice such a thought to Jared. He will not allow the skilled Sorcerer's ego to be elevated any further. The Sorceresses of Aretuza used to do so with alarming regularity, pumping Jared's head full of silly ideas and thoughts about who he _must_ be instead of who he _could_ be.

It's why Jensen abhors Magic as much as he does. It seduces, causing certain individuals to do horrific acts against others. Anytime that happens, Jensen is there to prevent it, or another Witcher like himself steps in first...but it's been ages since he's run into another one of his kind.

Idling long enough, Jensen wipes his blade clean before putting it in its sheath that resides on his back. Alongside the silver sword, a steel sword rests peacefully next to it. A blade for killing monsters, and another for killing anything else. A true swordsman. He starts to walk towards the estate with Jared walking closely nearby, examining the grounds. Jensen has no idea what's going through his mind, but there's always something more than meets the eye with this one.

As much as Jared is beautiful, he's also _cunning,_ and is such much more dangerous than the average Mage. He's one of a kind, only bested by very few others in the World. His skill and prowess in Magic is almost legendary.

But again, Jensen will never say it aloud, at least not to Jared's face. And he can rest easy knowing that, despite the Sorcerer's talent, it still is a strenuous task to pry into Jensen's well-guarded mind. No one's getting in, no thoughts are getting out. Simple.

Soon enough, the pair make their way up to the estate's entrance. As Jared gushes over the stonework and how well crafted it all is, Jensen examines the door, placing a hand on the wood. He pushes once, but it doesn't budge. Taking the more logical approach, Jensen uses the doorknob, twisting and turning, pulling this time. However, that, too, does not work, leaving the Witcher with a frustrated scowl.

"Troubles?" Jared supplies, not helping in the slightest.

Jensen gestures towards the door. "Hmm. Locked. Must be another way through...or maybe a key nearby...?"

"A key nearby? Jen, no one has dared to trespass upon this place in over 77 years."

"Trust me, these things tend to happen more than once in my miserable line of work."

"Wait," says Jared, looking it over. "It may be locked, but the structure is a tad flimsy. Try casting Aard onto it."

Well...he hadn't thought of that. Some structures are just too strong for Aard to break through, but this could work. Jared takes a step back as Jensen aims his hand at the door, then a _wave_ of magical energy shoots from his fingers, blasting the door into many tiny pieces.

With that done, Jared enters the estate first, humming gratefully. Jensen only shakes his head, though follows behind the Sorcerer. The inside of the estate is not that bad for a place that has been abandoned for nearly a century. There's some obvious wear and tear on the furniture and the paintings and the tapestries; rat droppings also litter the place, causing Jared to groan.

"I've worn my best boots for this trip."

"Oh no," Jensen deadpans. "What a tragedy."

"You laugh, but I paid a good amount of crowns for these boots. I'll be taking a small portion of your earnings as recompense."

"Do you hear me laughing?"

Jared licks his lips, tongue lingering for just a second longer. "In your mind, I presume."

Curse him.

He knows what he's doing.

Fuck.

Now is not the time to be imagining those luscious lips wrapped around his cock. He has a job to see through, and he refuses to allow Jared's sexual wiles deter him from the contract. There's too much money at stake, let alone the lives of those missing children. Nonetheless, Jensen sucks it up as they explore the foyer some more. He sweeps his hand across a dusty surface, frowning. What's more, it seems like nothing has been taken since the previous owner was alive. In a place this huge and grand, one would expect there to be much wealth inside.

"Nothing was disturbed," Jensen starts. "No raiders, no signs of marauders."

Jared looks up at an intact portrait of the late Edgar Von Aleric. "People believe this place to be haunted by the victims of the Mage's disgusting magical experiments."

"Would definitely scare off any thieves."

"Or not enough, apparently..." Jared mutters. "Jensen, look over there. See anything that stands out?"

Jensen turns around to find Jared pointing towards the hardwood floor. At first, Jensen sees only faint smudge marks, nothing too important. However, he squints his eyes in the dim light, concentrating harder on the marks on the floor. Jensen soon comes to discover their origin as he wanders toward it, bending down and touching the dried substance with his hand.

He hums. "Blood. Dried up. Someone was being dragged through here. Alive. Who could it have been?"

Witcher Senses are his bread and butter. Just as a human can hear the sound of dog's wail many yards away, Jensen can hear that very same sound _miles_ from the source. Eyesight is just the same. Thanks to the Trial of the Grasses, all of his senses are boosted significantly. Strength, speed, reflexes, everything. Only thing he's not capable of doing is wielding _true_ Magic, like Jared. He's not a _Source,_ just a simple man transformed into something...more.

"Fingernails..." Jensen says, inspecting further. "A child's. They tried to grab onto something as they were being pulled away, but..."

Jared swallows, looking away from the scene. "I get it."

Something--or _someone_ \--had hurt children here. Jensen is thinking it was probably crazy old Edgar. He doesn't know enough about the history of this place to conclude that, but everything within him is saying otherwise. The blood isn't fresh, however, it looks to be several weeks old. Was this child one of his victims? What did he do to them? Does this have anything to do with the missing children nearby? Could it be a pattern? A curse? A repeat? Jensen wants to find out further.

He gets up to follow the blood, only to realize quickly that Jared is not following him. The perpetual frown on Jensen's face does not dissipate as he glances over at his old flame who seems to be lost in his own mind.

He's remembering something long buried.

"Jared?"

At the sound of Jensen's voice, Jared snaps back to reality. But the look on his face leaves Jensen puzzled. The usually cocky and confident Sorcerer is now quiet, eerily despondent.

"Are you alright?"

Jared nods. "Yes, everything's fine."

"Are you sure? Were you thinking about--?"

"Please, Jen, it's not like you to be so fixated on feeble emotions." And just like that, Jared returns to his snarky, jovial nature. "Hasn't Witcher training made you devoid of such things?"

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Let's continue."

They resume their search of the premises together, following the trail of dried blood through the house. It fills Jensen's heart with dread knowing that there was a wounded and still conscious child being pulled through here to, presumably, their violent death. It only serves to remind him that not even children are exempt from the untold horrors of this World.

If it's not monsters, it's humans, and Jensen can't tell which is worse sometimes. However, there are "good" monsters, just as there are good people in the world who only wish to live in peace. Morality is never black or white here; it dances in circles. Everyone has an agenda.

Everyone.

Following the trail further, Jared and Jensen comes across an old study filled with books. Jared, curious, plucks a random book off of the desk near the back. He chuckles, flipping through the pages. As Jensen observes an old portrait of whom he perceives to be Edgar Von Aleric. One blue eye, the other a milky white with black hair and a matching beard.

"Seems Sir Edgar took an interest in Witchers while he yet lived."

Jensen grunts. "An interest that both of you share."

"My dear Jensen, is that a hint of venom I detect from your honeyed voice?"

"No..."

"Really? Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Stephen of Amell?"

Jensen grits his teeth out of view. That's a name he didn't think he'd be hearing tonight. Dammit.

"Of all the Witchers in the World," Jensen starts, unable to stop. "You chose to lay with _him._ He's reckless, incompetent, and is prone to fucking anything that moves. Just the thought of him wrapping his arms around--"

Jared puts on a rather devious smirk, shutting the book. "Jealous, are you?"

"I don't feel, remember?"

"You would try to lie to a master manipulator such as myself?"

"At least you can admit it to yourself. I'm not jealous. Let's keep looking."

It would be so easy, wouldn't it? To just drop it and continue on like nothing ever happened? In another life perhaps, but not here. Jared only sees this as a challenge for him, an opportunity to use his most dangerous weapon of all.

His words.

"You could never lie to me well, Jensen," says Jared. "For someone so forthcoming. He meant nothing to me, if you must know. Stephen had something I desired, so I did what had to be done to obtain it. One night in the sheets with him didn't compare to countless days I spent with you..."

Jensen sighs deeply, looking Jared in the eye. "I looked for you after that night in Novigrad. I searched everywhere to find your body. It was like you vanished without a trace. I don't care about that idiot from Amell or whatever it is you think is here within this estate, I just wanted to know if you were okay... You could have told me you were still alive."

It was years ago, right after a sudden uprising that resulted in a plethora of Mages being slaughtered by hateful humans. They were convinced that they were the source of a plague wreaking havoc among the unprepared populace. Unfortunately, both Jared and Jensen were caught up in the abrupt attacks. That's when the fires started, and the two were separated. Jensen was hurt, but he fought to survive.

He thought Jared to be dead...or at the very least seriously injured. That's why his swift return isn't all that jarring to Jensen, even if it's still a shock.

"I had to disappear," Jared states. "Lives were at stake. I tried to save as many Mages as I could. It was a massacre in the streets, Jensen, you know that. I couldn't turn back. I had to leave. I'm sorry that I hurt you by keeping the truth from you."

Jensen huffs, crossing his arms. A habit. "Well...you've done worse things than fake your own death."

Jared giggles again, and it sets Jensen's tattered soul aflame. He's missed it, craved it every day since he's been without it. Jensen soon opens his mouth to speak, but a mild disturbance causes him to stop.

He looks down at the medallion hanging from his neck, watching the thing jitter and vibrate violently. Jensen clasps the medallion in his hand, glancing around the room.

"Medallion's humming. There's Magic at work..."

Jared nods, taking a look around as well. "Yes... I feel it, too. It's...old. Powerful."

Their inspection in the study soon points them towards a lone bookcase in the corner of the room. Glaring at it it closely, Jensen discovers that it's no ordinary bookcase. The edges of the structure shimmer and shine, displaying strange electrical veins when Jared tosses a book at it. The book itself bursts into flames upon contact, alarming both the Witcher and the Sorcerer.

Their mutual confusion over the odd bookcase concludes when Jared raises both hands at it. He recites a spell in the Elder Speech, one that Jensen can't even begin to pronounce aloud. Once Jared is finished with the spell, the magical barrier around the bookcase vanishes, causing the shelves to slide away, revealing a staircase hidden behind it.

Jared groans, wobbling slightly on his feet. However, Jensen is there to catch him, holding him up by the waist. The closeness between them makes his heart skip a beat, and the longer he gazes into Jared's sunflower irises, the longer he finds himself unable to move from this very spot.

Jared also looks into Jensen's eyes, holding back a smile.

"Eyes of a feline, just as green."

Jensen says nothing as Jared worms out of his grasp, standing up straight. Magic is physically exhausting if used too much. Jared has always been one to moderate between Magic and a sword if need be, but whatever this spell was clearly left him a bit winded. Jensen won't berate him about how he should take it easy--Jared has been alive for as long as he has.

They're adults. They can handle this.

Eventually, the pair finally decide to descend the staircase leading down into the darkness under the house. Jared goes to enter first, conjuring a small pillar of flame in his palm to give them light. However, Jensen pushes Jared behind him as a sign of caution.

Or maybe because or something else?

He's not entirely sure, but all he knows is that whoever created that barrier didn't want people snooping about down here.

With that in mind, they carry on down the stairs. About halfway down, they're both startled by torches suddenly lighting themselves on the walls beside them. The torches lead all the way down, bringing light a secret tunnel to pass through.

"And the plot thickens," quips Jensen dryly.

Jared scrunches up his face, intrigued. "So...the blood of a child leads us to the entrance of an underground tunnel guarded by a powerful magical barrier behind, of _all_ things, a secret bookcase...door. What the fuck have I stumbled upon tonight?"

"Just imagine if I hadn't been here to help with the Ghouls outside."

"Then I would've had free reign of the battlefield, darling," Jared jests, tapping Jensen on the cheek before sauntering into the tunnel. "Come along, Master Witcher. We must uncover the mystery of this place."

Jensen lets out a quiet grunt, following closely behind Jared as they traverse through the tunnel hidden under the estate.

They walk together for some time, speculating on the nature of the tunnel. The further in they go, the more Jensen starts to notice little oddities around them. With his enhanced senses of hearing and smell, Jensen soon comes to realize that they are not quite alone down in the tunnel. He stays on the alert, getting into position in front of Jared for the second time in 10 minutes.

Strange happenings are going on here. Considering Jensen's chosen profession, that's saying something. But can't help but feel that there is more to this tale. Are the events of the past repeating themselves here in the present? Jensen isn't all that eager to find out, but he needs to find those children, even if the end result of doing so results in more bloodshed.

He can only imagine what those children went through as they were taken from their parents in the middle of the night, dragged from their beds by some beast and brought...here.

Odd.

It hasn't dawned on Jensen until now that the beast that snatched the little tykes could be _intelligent._ Most monsters kill on the spot, devouring their food and taking the bodies to their lairs for more feasting. However, while that still might be the case, ordinary beasts don't protect secret entrances with strong Magic.

It's not long until Jared and Jensen find an exit to the tunnel, soon coming across a room. Not just any room, it seems. It's too large to be anything other than a ballroom, though Jensen is almost certain that it _isn't_ a ballroom. Upon entering, more torches ignite by themselves, giving the pair more light sources to work with. Jared distinguishes the flames in his hand, scanning the area further. He comes up to a statue of a gargoyle.

He smiles, touching the face of the statue. "When I was little, my mother told me that Witchers were as ugly and ferocious looking as gargoyles, that they ate babies and drank the blood of monsters to stay young. And I believed her. That was until I actually met one for myself, of course."

"All parents tell their children of such nonsensical things," replies Jensen. "And they're right to scare them into believing it. You know how Witchers are created; it's a fate worse than death. Parents only want to protect their children."

From where he stands, Jensen can see Jared tense up, clenching his jaw. For a moment, the former mentally berates himself for his callous choice of words. He always unintentionally says more than what he's thinking whenever Jared is involved.

"Not all parents," Jared mumbles back quietly as he goes to look upon the other various statues in the room. "Not all..."

While Jared marvels at the strange statues, Jensen wonders about the function of such a facility hidden away underground. Using his Witcher Senses, he's able to see tiny droplets on the ground below. Crouching down, he examines it closely, discovering the blood is more fresh than the trail that lead them both down here.

These little drops have no trail, however, and end where they began. Were they being carried through here? Was this the most recent child that was taken? How many of them have disappeared as of late? None of this is making sense, and it's slowly driving Jensen crazy. If those children are still here and alive, they'll be frightened and possibly near death...if some haven't died already.

It's a dreadful thing to imagine, but he's being realistic. Anyone can fall to a monster, be it a Witcher or a small child.

In an instant, Jensen's medallion quivers once again, alerting him of something potentially dangerous.

"Jensen...?"

The Witcher looks over towards Jared's direction, spotting him slowly backing away from a large, stone statue that rumbles, shifting violently. Then, all of a sudden, it _glows,_ standing straight up directly afterwards.

A Golem; a huge, brutish figure brought to life made from clay and twisted metal. Golems are animated by Magic, used by Mages to accomplish mundane tasks. But why is one here now?

Jensen tries not to think about it as he rushes towards Jared whilst calling his name. Dumbfounded, Jared roots himself where he stands, forcing Jensen to act before the Golem can raise its fists to crush him. Jensen grabs him with one hand, and holds the other up at the fists coming down at them.

Casting one of the basic Witcher signs, Quen, Jensen surrounds the two of them in an orange, spherical shield that easily blocks the Golem's attack. The monstrous creature recoils from the defensive block, giving the Witcher and the Sorcerer enough time to devise a solid strategy against it. There have only been two instances in which Jensen fought a Golem, and both times had been difficult enough alone.

However, Jared is here, and while the look on his face may suggest that he's never seen a Golem in the flesh, his help could be detrimental in surviving against it. They swiftly separate as the monster raises both fists in the air again, slamming down on the spot where they once stood.

"What are the weaknesses?!" Jared shouts.

Jensen unsheathes his silver sword before grasping a bottle of oil from the pouch on his belt. He uncorks the vial with his teeth, splattering the substance along the blade where it settles quickly. The Golem starts to recover from its failed swing.

"Magic and Elementa oil. Hit it with all you've got."

"No need to tell me twice."

With that, Jared and Jensen begin their own counterattack on the creature. Jensen swipes at the Golem with silver blade laced with acid capable of harming it, chipping away some of the creature's body. He utilizes the techniques taught to him by the late Master Guxart, keeping his balance and only striking when the opportunity presents itself.

Meanwhile, Jared assists Jensen with a litany of spells he's learned over the years. He fights with grace as he recites spells in Elder Speech, dealing moderate damage to the hulking behemoth that towers over them. It alternates between attacking the two, but the Golem soon focuses solely on Jensen when he manages to cleave off one of its arms. With it determined to kill Jensen more than preserving its own life, Jared is able to summon a strong bolt of lightning to being the monster to its knees.

Jensen, swinging his sword high, cuts the Golem's "head" off with one swift swipe.

The body ceases to illuminate, reverting back into its inanimate state of clay and jagged metal. Jared and Jensen both catch their respective breaths, looking at one another. Jared chuckles, putting his hands on his hips. A small bead of sweat trickled down his forehead to trail down his neck, sliding between his pecs. The front of those robes are so open and inviting that Jensen has to wonder if Jared is even aware of the looks of sexual interest he receives by men and women alike.

The answer, obviously, has to be a resounding yes.

"Is this what being a Witcher feels like? Perusing through unknown locales to fight the toughest of enemies?"

Jensen huffs. "Definitely trumps sitting at court trading secrets and being engaged in political intrigue all day, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't go that far...though I'd be lying if I said your lifestyle wasn't a little alluring."

"If you thought Golems were tough, you've certainly never fought a Royal Wyvern before."

"You'd be correct on that front, my dear." Jared sighs, recuperating slightly. He surveys the area they're in just as Jensen, but with brand new perspective. He blinks, rushing up to one of several pillars with strange engravings on them. "Oh shit. Jensen, do you know where we are right now?"

"Of course. We're under Edgar Von Aleric's estate."

"Your dry humor is amazing," grumbles Jared. "I can never get enough of it. Truly. No, we're standing in Elven ruins."

Jensen frowns. "Ruins? This place doesn't seem _that_ ruined to me."

"All things lost to history are ruins, my dear. Doesn't matter what shape it's in. There was no mention of Edgar's home being built atop Elven ruins in official records. This was kept hidden. Incredible."

"I see. I'm not exactly worried about that, Jared. Something bigger is going on here. Golems don't usually animate by themselves. It was brought to life by someone else. Another Mage. It was protecting something."

Jared squints his eyes, pouting his lips in thought before voicing what's on his mind. "Do you think it's possible that...another Mage is trying to pick up where Edgar left off?"

"Normally, I would say no, but evidence is suggesting it could be possible," Jensen ponders. "Could be that another Mage came across this place, or knew about Edgar's experiments and is trying to replicate them. For whatever reason. All I know is that there is something diabolical going on in this place. The sooner we find those children and discover who's behind all this, the better."

"Agreed. The children come first."

For that, Jensen raises his eyebrows, genuinely surprised at Jared's words.

"I expected you to only be in it for Edgar's supposed trinkets."

"You think so little of me, Jensen. I'm not like those heartless bastards you occasionally assassinate at court. Children are innocent... Always."

There's nothing more that needs to be said after that. Jensen only nods, agreeing with Jared. Having had plenty of time to replenish their energy from the fight, the two finally set off again, exploring the ruins further.

As much as Jensen doesn't want to admit it, fighting alongside Jared is always an exciting experience...even if Jensen hates Magic. At least Jared is responsible with it, unlike his contemporaries who gladly sought after political power with their Magic as vital tool. It's rare to see a king or queen without a Mage at their side, which is one of the reasons why Jensen is so surprised Jared's here with him.

There's a reason why Mages are kept on a short leash.

In time, the pair find another pathway protected by yet another magical barrier. Jared is able to dispel the barrier quickly, and they resume their search in relative silence. The next tunnel they pass by is made of stone and has more ornate designs like on the pillars in that last room they were in, possibly because it's part of the Elven ruins. What could the Elves have had down here that would be of good use to a Mage? That's a horrifying question that Jensen's not sure he wants answered.

The tunnel's path doesn't drag on for too long, and soon the Witcher and the Sorcerer stumble upon a peculiar sight. Entering another area, the pair discover a laboratory of sorts. There are tables that have vials filled up of liquids of varying colors and boiling cauldrons brimming with unknown ingredients.

Jensen's mouth hangs agape as he spots a familiar contraption that sends him into a horrifying flashback.

An operating table sits in the middle of the chamber they're in, but it's not just _any_ operating table. It's one that was made specifically for a special type of procedure, one that was agonizing and painful to endure.

Of course, he's thinking about the table used in the Trial of the Grasses, and how this notable table bears a striking similarity to the one he was strapped to so long ago as a child. Absentmindedly, Jensen slowly walks up to the table, feeling on the cold metal restraints.

_Sweat forming on his forehead, breathing heavily. The pain, the acid, the burning sensation within his entire body. Why is he doing this? Mother! Father, help me! I'm dying! My throat, my eyes!_

Jensen withdraws his hand, clenching his jaw tightly as the memories of his past race through his mind. Even after all this time, he still remembers the pain, and the look on his Master's face as the decoctions were administered into his body.

He was just a child then.

Only a child...

"Jensen..." Jared starts behind him, sounding rather bewildered. "You need to have a look at this."

When Jensen turns to find out what Jared has discovered, he sees the Sorcerer by another table. On that table are documents of some kind along with small treasures such as gold and minerals and magical items. Jensen wanders over towards Jared, looking over his shoulder to examine the documents.

His eyes widen in shock, and to his immediate horror, he finally discovers what the hell is actually going on around this place.

There was no monster that stole away those children and murdered their parents. It was human, definitely, and now he understands everything.

It's not long until Jensen's Witcher medallion hums, warning him of potential danger.

"So," a voice says from behind the pair. Jared and Jensen turn around to confront the person responsible for all this, only to come face to face with none other than Edgar Von Aleric himself. He smirks at the surprise on their faces, wiping his bloody hands clean on the apron he wears. "It seems I've been discovered. By another Sorcerer no less, and a... Wait, let me guess: two swords, silver medallion, animalistic snarl-- _you_ must be a Witcher."

One blue eye, one milky white. Though his hair is now a snowy color, Jensen knows that this is the same man from the portrait.

Jensen glares at the man before him as they walk in circles around each other, but several feet apart. He draws his silver sword. "Correct. And you must be Edgar Von Aleric."

"Correct as well."

"Edgar Von Aleric is dead," Jared mumbles, staying with Jensen. "There was an autopsy."

"My friend, anyone can fake a death with the right tools. You're a Mage, you should know. You dispelled my barriers and defeated my Golem after all. Well done."

"I know what you've been doing with those children," Jensen barks. "You're experimenting on them, trying to replicate the Trial of the Grasses to make Witchers of your very own!"

Edgar grins, and it sets Jensen's teeth on edge. "Surprise. You've cracked the case, Master Witcher. You've done amazing. Care for a treat?"

"You sick bastard. What, mutilating adults lost its splendor for you so you had to resort to hurting children?! Having untrained Witchers wreaking havoc among the people with you as their leader will only end badly for all parties! Their bodies would fall apart due to the physical stress of of it all, you absolute madman! You don't know the risks!"

"As a matter of fact, my boy, I know all about the risks. I've been researching this long before you were able to pick up a sword. I assume you're here for the children...or what's left of the useless little fuckers. They couldn't handle the potions that give your kind your physiological enhancements. What a waste. I'll have to find more."

"No, I don't think so," growls Jared, stopping. He and Jensen glare disdainfully at the Mage, ready to end it. "You'll never hurt another child again. We'll be sure of that."

Edgar sighs heavily, shaking his head with a terrifying smirk. "No one will stop me when you're dead."

Raising his arms, Edgar talks using the Elder Speech. He recites a spell that causes two hidden Golem statues to animate and attack on command. Jared and Jensen dodge them, standing side to side in preparation of a fight for the ages. Jensen twirls his sword as plasma energy is conjured in Jared's palms.

"Edgar is mine," Jared bites.

Jensen grunts, baring his teeth. "Leave the monster killing to the Witcher, eh?"

"It's what you lot are so adapt at. Don't let me down."

In an instant, the pair charge forward, both fighting their own battles. With the Elementa oil residue still on his silver sword, Jensen makes the most of his situation. He uses basic Witcher signs to combat against his aggressors, grunting in pain as one is able to knock him back a few feet with a well concealed swing.

As Jensen brawls with the two monsters, Jared faces off against Edgar using his knowledge of the arcane arts. Hurling bolts of white hot plasma and lightning, Jared shows Edgar that he means business, and he's not going to stop until one of them perishes or if he runs out of energy to keep going. Edgar, on the other hand, keeps up the defensive, revealing to Jared that he's not as mighty and powerful as advertised.

Truth be told, he's weakened.

Whilst both Sorcerer and Witcher fight with vigor, Jensen reminisces about the countless times he's done this. Ever since leaving Stygga, he's been killing and killing and killing. Most times just to stay alive. Others just to have enough coin to find a place to rest his head and fill his belly.

This life will devour you whole, and shit you out without a moment's notice. Jensen learned that the hard way, as did his "brothers" who survived the deadly experiments done to them. Most times Jensen feels like he's the last of his kind, then he remembers that some of them are more resilient than others, like that white haired Witcher who caused quite a stir in Blaviken.

No matter how small the numbers become, Jensen knows that there are more than enough Witchers to help others by slaying monsters and snagging coin. His initial motivation for taking this contract was for coin, but now, after seeing what has been done to the children, Jensen wants nothing more than vengeance.

Fighting harder than before, he defeats the two Golems with his own strength. The animated statues crumble as they sink to the ground, dull and lifeless. Jensen exhales, growling. He sets his sights on Jared and Edgar; the latter struggles against the younger Mage, feebly deflecting projectiles aimed at him.

Watching but not intervening unless necessary, Jensen notices the absolute look of revulsion on Jared's face. He understands the pain--oh boy, does he ever. He's not a good person at all and he doesn't pretend he is, but Jensen draws a line at kidnapping children and torturing them to become the perfect killing machine. Having endured it once before, he doesn't wish this curse on anyone else.

Assassinating nobility and killing monsters for coin is leagues different from what Edgar has been doing to innocent villagers and children all these years.

The fight between the two Mages eventually comes to a halt when Jared catches Edgar off guard, summoning a bolt of lightning to strike against his personal shield. It shatters, rendering him defenseless. Jared uses that to his advantage, and quickly resorts to Mind Magic to cause assorted shards of glass to penetrate Edgar in the face and chest. Jensen jumps back slightly, taken aback by the viciousness of it all.

Though Edgar is sufficiently sliced and wounded, he isn't eviscerated. He yet lives. He lets out a small, helpless gurgle, clearly in pain as he drops to the ground below. Shaking, Edgar tries to remove the pieces of glass stuck in his face only to feel Jensen's sword at his neck. He looks up, finding Jared and Jensen standing in front of him. Knowing that he has failed, he bows his head, laughing weakly.

"Well done, Master Witcher. You and your pet Mage have bested me. I should've prepared myself better for this day. I suppose you'll kill me now?"

Jared's lip curls with rage. "Do it. Kill him."

Jensen glares down at the pitiful Mage, seeing the lack of remorse in his eyes. A monster through and through. Normally, he would end it all right here. This would be the part where he cleaves the monster's head clean off, saves the day, and rides off into the sunset with a fistful of coin.

And yet...

"No," Jensen states, putting away his sword. Jared stares at him, baffled beyond all belief. Edgar shares his surprise. "I will not kill you in such a sorry state."

Edgar grins with a mouthful of blood. "Foolish Witcher. Do you think to redeem me? You of all people? You have no morals of your very own--you kill for coin, doesn't matter who. As long as I live--"

"Just because I said that _I_ wouldn't kill you, does not mean you get to live."

Jensen takes another look at Jared, nodding once. Permission.

Jared smirks, nodding back at Jensen before glancing towards Edgar once more. The old Mage swallows, scared shitless. He _knows._ Jared reaches forward, grasping the front of Edgar's head. He forces the man to look him directly in the eyes as he transfers immense heat from his palm to the Mage's head. Jensen watches closely at the slow death with morbid satisfaction; Jared uses Magic to root Edgar to the spot, effectively paralyzing him.

And, of course, Edgar begs.

"Please, sirs, I'll do anything! I'll change--I'll leave this place and never come back, you'll never hear from me again, I promise! Chain me up in a Dimeritium cell, but don't do this!"

"You should consider yourself lucky," Jared quips harshly. "It's not everyday someone dies twice."

Without a word, Jared applies more heat to Edgar's head until he is finally able to sear into his brain altogether. The old Mage slumps to the ground below, deceased. Nothing pleases Jensen more than seeing Jared embrace his powers, fulfilling a destiny he himself was not aware of today. The Sorcerer retches, vomiting directly after his kill. Jensen is there to comfort him, rubbing his back and mumbling soft words of encouragement.

It's apparent to Jensen that even though Jared is seemingly confident and sure on the outside, his insides are just as fragile as everyone else's. It's okay to not be strong all the time; it's perfectly fine to show weakness.

But, yet again, these are things Jensen will never say to him out loud. It's better this way...

Jared wipes his mouth, soon finding himself wrapped up in Jensen's strong embrace. The two lock eyes again, staring into each other's very souls. Jensen involuntarily looks down at Jared's lips, watching them quiver and tremble delicately. No matter the bile that befell from thous lucious, pink lips, Jensen finds himself leaning in, desperate to them to his own.

The only thing that prevent him from closing the distance is the sound of children crying for help nearby.

Frowning, Jared and Jensen rush to the room Edgar was walking out of when they first encountered him. Inside, they find a large cage full of children and a table covered in blood. Sitting atop the surface is a large knife, the kind one uses to separate meat. Jensen tries not to focus on the discarded limbs laying in a pile off to the side, instead running up to the cage with Jared. He tries to force it open, but it's sealed shut. The lock seems to only respond to a special key. A magical one.

"Don't you worry," Jared speaks to them in a soft, reassuring tone. "You'll be free very soon."

One of the seven children points beyond them to Edgar's dead body. "He had the key!"

Jared and Jensen nods, and quickly make their way back to Edgar. Together, they search his body for something that could unlock the cage. In due course, Jared comes up with a black, hooked key with a ragged end. Whilst Jared goes back to free the children, Jensen stays behind, looking back over at the documents that have long been lost, or so he and other Witchers believed.

He stands, walking over towards the table. Behind him, Jared conjures a portal from thin air, commanding the remaining children to go inside. However, Jared idles when he realizes Jensen isn't standing beside him. He only stands where he is, observing Jensen as he picks up the list of ingredients used in the dreaded Trial of the Grasses.

Using the most volatile Witcher sign, Igni, Jensen burns the parchment in his hands, letting it go where it smolders into ash on the ground. Not yet appeased, Jensen begins shredding the other documents and files that detail how to create _something_ like him. He goes on his own rampage across the laboratory, destroying the cauldrons and vials that contain dangerous decoctions not meant for consumption.

Jensen shouts, smashing anything and everything around him. The last abomination to go is that fucking operating table; he casts Aard to blow it to pieces. He pants heavily, looking about for more things to destroy, but only finds Jared looking directly at him with a concerned look upon his beautiful face.

And then Jensen stops, calming down rather quickly. He breathes through his nose, clenching his fists tightly only to release his grip. Slowly but surely, he makes his way to stand beside Jared. The look of concern shortly transforms into understanding as Jared lifts his hand towards the laboratory, sitting everything ablaze.

The two quickly leave through the portal, finding themselves outside of the estate with the children. Again, Jared sets another fire, this time targeted at the entire estate before them. The place goes up in flames immediately, smoke and flames stretching up into the night sky above. Beside him, Jensen feels Jared take his hand in his, squeezing softly to soothe him.

Jensen nearly feels the corner of his mouth twitch when Jared rests his head on his shoulder, exhausted from his Magic.

With the mystery solved and the "monster" slain, the Witcher returns to the village with the children feeling somewhat empty when he finds that the Sorcerer has disappeared...

****

Jensen relaxes in a basin of hot waters, arms and legs hanging out freely. He sighs contentedly. He begins to scrub away the stress of the night, ridding himself of the dirt and grime he accumulated from that dangerous excursion deep beneath Edgar Von Aleric's now razed estate.

After returning to the alderman with the remainder of the missing children, Jensen told him everything that had happened. Predictably, he was treated with both gratitude and a hint of distrust. The prospect of someone kidnapping children and torturing them into becoming Witchers is a such a sour subject to touch upon. Nevertheless, the alderman give Jensen his reward for bringing home the children before sending him on his way, pleading with him to never return.

It wasn't long until Jensen found another settlement nearby--a small town with an inn. He ate and drank, got some lustful glances from a few busty ladies prior to paying for his room for the night. Of course, Jensen turned them down. Normally, he'd never reject someone who was curious to try someone with his... _stamina_ , but he just wasn't in the mood bury his face into a woman's bosom.

And now here he is, bathing for the first time in two days. A luxury, truly.

Whilst dunking his head into the water to wash his hair, Jensen senses a shift in the atmosphere. He lifts up, wiping his eyes to witness Jared stepping out of a portal in a brand new, single layered outfit--a long sleeved black shirt, and black pants with boots. All black is really good on him.

Jared whips out that cunning smirk, eyes flicking to Jensen and the bath, then back at him again. "Seems I've caught you at a bad time."

"That's never stopped you before," Jensen responds. "I thought you had..."

"Left? No, of course not. Well...technically _yes_ , but I had to bathe. Dirt may be fine with you, but it doesn't suit me very well."

"There's plenty of room in here."

"A man of my stature is sure to take up the entire basin."

"Not if I held you close to me..."

Jared only giggles in response, but there's a trace of a blush on his porcelain cheeks as he examines the suite Jensen managed to rent. Having decided that he's been pruning long enough, Jensen rises from the bath, stepping out in all his glory. He takes no measures in hiding his manhood, mentally grinning as Jared stares unabashedly at the growth swinging betwixt his legs.

Water dribbles to the floor while Jensen crosses the room to grab his towel, drying his hair and skin before finally wrapping the cloth around his waist. Jared clears his throat, wandering around the room until he sit on the edge of the bed. Jensen eyes him carefully, watching him pull something out from his pocket. A circular object.

It's a ring, though it looks to be bigger than one would swear on their finger, and it's definitely not a bracelet--it's too small to be one.

"What's that?" Jensen inquires.

"One of Edgar Von Aleric's mystical trinkets." Jared snorts when Jensen crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow. "What, you actually believed I would leave there empty handed? Just because I did someone most would consider heroic doesn't mean I will completely abandon my original goals."

"I see. And what does this _mystical_ trinket do?"

Jared waves a hand over the ring, causing it to activate in some way. The ring soon alters its appearance, changing into a sphere made up of other rings. Jensen pays attention to the object with mild mistrust. Jared may know how to handle it after a few supposed test runs, but Jensen will never fully place all his trust in unknown objects of power.

The sphere displays a language written in the inner and outer rings, a language that Jensen recognizes instantly. Hen Llinge. Elder Speech.

"It's a map," Jared explains, staring at the spherical object. "It was used by the Elves long ago."

Jensen nods, going along with it. "Okay. A map that leads to where?"

"I...am unsure about that, but maybe I will find out soon enough."

The sudden notion of Jared leaving him again fills Jensen's heart with dread, but he presses on like it was nothing. He leans against the walls, body and hair still damp from his bath.

"I'm surprised your King is allowing you to venture off on your own. That is, of course, if you're bound to one these days."

Jared sighs, closing the map to put back into his pocket. He crosses his long legs, tantalizing Jensen. "If you must know, yes, I am in the servitude of a King in Verden. Though he is kind, there are certain...restrictions that make being there unbearable at times. A simple charm was used against his Majesty so as to have my way around the land as I see fit. Without supervision."

"You're just a regular sneak, aren't you?"

"Says the Witcher from the feared and dreaded Cat School," Jared grins. "Tell me, Master Witcher: have you been to Velen lately? It seems the people are scrambling to find a new Baron after the former one was found with his throat cut. Witnesses say that a man carrying two swords on his back fled the scene in a hurry on horseback. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you, my dear?"

Jensen scoffs, but that only gives everything away. Yes, it was him who killed the Baron for a price. The contract was from none other than the lord's most trusted guard who saw the mayhem the Baron was about to bring to the land. As a general rule, it isn't a Witcher's place to take sides-- _the lesser of two evils is still evil._

However, the Baron's sheer madness convinced Jensen that it had to happen. Endangering the lives of one's subjects because of your own selfish and foolish behavior earns you a swift death. A necessary evil.

Master Guxart would be proud of him, probably. Or he would slap the back of his head with a wooden sword before berating him on his footwork. There was a love/hate relationship he shared with his Master, and even to this day he has mixed feelings on his training at the Stygga Citadel with his "brothers". Jensen inadvertently breaks off from reality, flooded with the painful memories of his past. The decoctions, the brutal sword training, the other boys he witnessed dying because the trials were too much for their fragile bodies.

There was a boy he knew...his name was Daniel, just as scared and little as Jensen himself. They were friends for the short amount of time they spent together, bonding.

Daniel died from the first batch of decoctions two days after their first interaction while Jensen lived on with immense guilt. Had Daniel survived, Jensen would've been his partner out in this dangerous world...but it was not meant to be.

Destiny had ripped him away from here earlier than intended, never knowing what life had in store for him.

"Jensen."

"Hmm?" Jensen shakes his head, blinking. "Yes?"

Jared stares at him, clearly worried. "Where were you just now?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your mind. What where you thinking about?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Well, it certainly didn't seem like nothing." Jared tries, clasping his hands together. "It just that you...had that same look on your face as you did when you destroyed the laboratory. Rage and sorrow. Despair. I guess it just goes to show that the people are wrong about Witchers."

"Oh?"

"You _do_ feel."

"Maybe..." Jensen says, deflecting. "But not as much as you. The way you brought down Von Aleric tonight made me see a different side of you. Tonight's events have bothered me just as much as they've bothered you."

"Children's lives are innocent," snaps Jared, rising from his spot and facing away from Jensen. "Always! Rich, poor, inbetween--it's all the same. Sometimes the monsters aren't monsters, and sometimes the monsters aren't strangers."

Jensen tries not to pry. He can only listen helplessly as Jared bares his soul, fighting back tears.

"My father was a bastard, as you well remember from my incessant rantings about him. But when he and my mother died, my uncle--his brother--took over our land. I had thought I escaped and I could finally live happily, but my uncle was just as cruel as his brother, sometimes worse." Jared shudders, balling up his fists. "No child should be a bed mate for an adult. Ever. There is no excuse for such a thing."

Jensen bites the inside of his cheek, nostrils flaring. The incident must have happened almost a century ago, so Jared's uncle must have expired by now. Even so, his hate for a man he has never met feels justified.

"I was very much my uncle's toy," Jared continues. "And there was no escape from him. I thought 'Why me? Why is this happening to me?' There was no answer. One day, as he was using me, something inside of me just _snapped._ My Chaos was unleashed, and I used it to murder the son of a whore. All that pain, all that suffering... It felt good to let the shackles loose. I was left alone for a day before the Brotherhood of Sorcerers came for me and my Magic. Some childhood, eh? They taught me that emotions make you weak; always be cold. Sometimes I hate this..."

Jared turns back around towards Jensen, revealing that the tears have fallen freely this time. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glossy and red. Jensen's mouth opens a little as he gazes upon Jared's face. He closes the distance between them, drying the Sorcerer's tears with the back of his hand. Jensen pulls him in close.

"We were both cursed with a terrible childhood, Jared. There's nothing more we can do or say that can change what happened to us. The best we can do is learn from it--adapt and survive. You are the smartest, fiercest, most cunning Mage that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Your pain didn't make you weak, it made you stronger. Out of the two of us, someone needs to be the emotional support. After all, I am supposedly the one void of all emotions."

The last sentence is able to get a light chuckle out of Jared, something Jensen considers to be a win for him. Jared is always at his best when he's in a good mood. He embraces him, snaking his strong arms around Jared's waist, trying to bring them closer and closer together.

But Jared pulls his head back, looking into Jensen's abnormal eyes. Their faces are only centimeters apart this time; Jensen can feel their breaths mingling together.

"Is this the part of the story where the dashing, young hero kisses the thankful maiden?"

Jensen hums softly, licking his lips. "I am no young hero, and you are no mere maiden."

Just like that, they close the distance, kissing for the first time in years. Jared's lips are just as soft as he remembers, and his taste is just the same. Everything about him is welcoming, inviting him more and more. Before Jensen knows it, the towel wrapped around his waist falls to the floor, leaving him stark naked and Jared feeling vastly overdressed.

As they kiss, Jared waves his hand, and his own outfit begins melting away, almost as if it were just an elaborate illusion. Nevertheless, they both revel in each other's nakedness, touching and tracing every curve on their bodies. Jensen growls hungrily into Jared's neck as the latter squeezes the base of his hard cock, unwittingly causing a slow stream of clear liquid to ooze from the slit. Without question, Jared slowly sinks to his knees, kissing and pecking at Jensen's chest and abdomen on the way down.

The Witcher knows what is to come, but he is not prepared for it. In fact, he wasn't prepared for half of the events of the night to transpire, yet here he is...eliciting a relatively lewd moan as Jared engulfs his entire manhood into his slippery, heated mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Jensen gasps, hands quickly finding their way into Jared's lustrous hair.

Looking down, Jensen spots Jared gazing up at him with a naughty expression prior to licking his cock in a vulgar manner that makes him weak in the knees.

"It's been too long since you've had a fuck, right?" Jared asks in between sucking and licking, massaging the man's sack. "Have you been with any lucky ladies trying to make some coin from well endowed Witchers such as yourself?"

Jensen pants, fighting to stay upright. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps? I see."

"None as fair as you."

"You flatter me."

"Jared, please, I--"

He can't even get the words out fast enough. A wave of euphoria washes over Jensen as he ultimately climaxes into Jared's mouth, gasping and twitching and crying out quietly. Unexpectedly, Jared grasps his buttocks, pulling him closer so every last drop can enter him. And, to Jensen's surprise, Jared swallows his seed with a grin, licking up the shaft and to the very tip. Jensen shivers, still overwhelmed by the intense sensation.

Jared stays fixed to the spot on the floor, pressing tempting kisses on Jensen's cock and inner thighs.

"You were quick. So, it _has_ been some time."

"It's only because of you that I was able to finish so quickly," says Jensen after catching his breath. "I only think of you."

Jared arises, grabbing the back of Jensen's head to smash their lips against each other's. Jared's absolute need to have Jensen close eclipses Jensen's tenfold. And yet, despite Jared seemingly being in control, Jensen takes the initiative.

His instincts kick in naturally, and he's soon carrying Jared in his arms; the Sorcerer wraps his legs around the Witcher for support as he carts them both to the bed. Jared ends up on his back, moaning obscenely like a whore in a holy temple. Jensen's lips never stray from his flesh, licking up and down the valleys and trails that make up Jared's lean, muscular body. His entire form is like a map that Jensen wants to charter; he's already learned quite a lot over the years, but now it's time to be reacquainted once again.

Jensen's fingers glide over Jared's peaked nipples as he swirls his tongue down the Sorcerer's taut form. He doesn't stop until his face is buried in Jared's legs. Returning the favor from earlier, Jensen takes Jared's length in his mouth, humming and vibrating his throat to maximize the pleasure. Just as the Witcher had intended, he has Jared mewling louder than before. To be honest, Jensen has missed this so much to the point where it would invade his very dreams at night, leaving him a throbbing mess.

Yet this is no dream. Jared is here with him finally, sobbing his name as warning. He doesn't give Jared the chance to orgasm, pulling away with a sloppy, wet _pop_ before it can happen. Jared whines, mildly annoyed by such an action. Jensen only shushes him with a deep, passionate kiss, reaching down to paw and tease at his pulsating entrance. Jared places his hands on Jensen's bare chest, moaning gently.

"I see that it's been a while for you as well," Jensen taunts playfully, voice one level above a whisper. "What, have no ravenous knights or lords in court tried to pry into your robes?"

Jared's cheeks burn up as he looks away. "I couldn't even finish with the last man, because he wasn't..."

_You._

That's what Jared was going to say before his pride cut him off. It has Jensen feeling a bit guilty, but only for a moment before grabbing his potion belt from where he left it. He pops the cork off quickly before coating his cock with the cool, greasy liquid. He doesn't take long to prep Jared's hole, prodding all the sweet spots and stretching him out until he's a drooling, babbling mess.

Jensen has remembered every nook and cranny by now. Lining up perfectly, he almost slides inside with ease, but is quickly thwarted by Jared. He pushes him back with Magic where he lays on his back, startled. Just before he can utter a complaint, Jared straddles him, sinking down on his cock all the way to the hilt. Jensen sucks in a breath, biting his bottom lip as Jared grinds down ever so slightly. He gazes down at him with one of those devilish smiles, winking.

"Did you honestly believe I would let you do all the work tonight?"

Jensen, for the very first time tonight, grins. All teeth pearly white teeth. His hands grip Jared's hips as he bucks up, causing the Mage to shout in extreme pleasure. "I hadn't planned on it."

Accordingly, Jared and Jensen work together in perfect harmony as they complete their union, though there is something of a competition between them. Jared squeezes the muscles in his ass as tight as he can, accidentally causing Jensen to become more spurred on than ever. He fucks into Jared's heat harder, forcing the Sorcerer to use a spell that immobilizes him where he lays.

It's not long until Jensen is able to break free from the spell, much to Jared's surprise.

They continue like this for a long time, driving the other closer to the edge only for one to pull back and turn the tables until the cycle repeats. It only ends when they both reach the end of the finish line together, laying beside each other in a puddle of sweat and slimy substances.

Jensen stares up at the ceiling as he catches his breath, smiling freely. He's smiled more tonight than he has for years now. It's--

"Incredible," he says out loud, hand behind his head.

Jared cuddles up to him in the silken black robe the he conjured from nothing. "I cannot tell if your prowess in battle towers over your prowess in the bedroom, Jen. Perhaps both are equally matched."

"Perhaps." Jensen turns his head to kiss Jared's lips against, humming faintly. "I've missed you...so much."

Jared nods, whispering. "I've missed you, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"My entire time in the Stygga Citadel, I was taught three things: live, fight, and die. I used to think that there could be more for me."

"There could be."

Jensen stares at Jared, watching the colors of his eyes dance. "With you?"

"Maybe," answers Jared with a sad smile. "Maybe so.

"Come with me," Jensen proposes. "We can travel the Continent together discovering more Elven ruins and hunt filthy monsters together for coin until we retire."

Witchers don't retire.

"Witchers don't retire," Jared replies with a smirk.

Jensen huffs. "That is true, but... Ah, nevermind. Forget it."

Jensen's mind wanders off, imagining the perfect life he could have with Jared. In this life, his parents are still alive and happily married as they were when he was a child. In this life, he isn't a Witcher, and Jared isn't a Sorcerer. In this life, they met at a luxurious inn where there is good wine and delicious food, and they dance all night to the bard's lovely, romantic ballads. In this life, they move to the countryside in Toussaint where Jared becomes and alchemist and Jensen is a soldier.

A flawless life.

An ideal life.

An unobtainable life.

Had destiny been kinder, it _could_ have happened, but it didn't. He's a Witcher, Jared is a Sorcerer.

Seemingly sensing Jensen's solemnity, Jared murmurs a spell. The effects of the spell soon become clear when Jensen witnesses a pristine, white _unicorn_ materialize into existence at the foot of the bed. It takes him a few hard looks to realize that the damn thing isn't even alive; it's stuffed! Jensen slowly glances at Jared who only shrugs in response. He crawls down the bed to climb onto the back of the unicorn suggestively.

"I met a lovely raven-haired Sorceress in Aedirn who gave me wonderful advice on my fashion sense," Jared purrs. "She also gave me ideas on a few...intimate things. Well, what are you waiting for, Master Witcher? I require your assistance."

Jensen blinks once, then twice.

"Absolutely not."

"Why must you deny me the simplest of requests?"

"Because you are requesting that I make love to you on the back of a...stuffed unicorn. My back will surely suffer."

"Not as much as my own, now come here. I command it."

"No."

"I order you."

"You hold no courtly power in this room. The answer is still no."

Jared pouts pitifully, causing Jensen's cock to stir under the sheets. He begins stripping out of his robe, flashing his bare shoulder. "And if I beg?"

Jensen growls lowly, closing his eyes for a moment. This will only end one way between them, there's no sense fighting it any longer. Jared's just too irresistible. Grunting, Jensen gets up with his manhood at full mast, and wanders over towards the unicorn. He runs his hand along the stuffed animal, marveling at the attention to detail. Sighing through his nose, Jensen relents, hopping up onto the unicorn's back behind Jared.

His mouth latches onto the Sorcerer's neck as his hands take a life of their own, feeling up his sultry body.

There was no denying Jared anything he desired.

In the morning, Jensen wakes up alone in the bed he eventually migrated to with Jared. His hand stretches for the space where Jared had laid his head. Jensen knew this to be an eventual outcome of their adventure together, but he had hoped for just one second that they could stay together for a little while longer. Jared's scent still lingers in the air, making Jensen long for him even more.

Looking over at the stand near the bed, Jensen notices a letter tied up nicely next to his sack of coin...that has been mysteriously opened. He frowns, reaching for the note. It's obvious who wrote the note, but he'd like to read it nonetheless. He unties the letter, reading Jared's exquisite handwriting.

_Dearest Jensen,_

_If you're reading this right now, then I'm already far from your grasp. I wanted to wake you to say goodbye, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I decided not to disturb you. Must have been some time since you had a good night's rest._

_I'm not returning to Verden, but I am instead discovering where this Elven map leads. You know me, ever the scholar. And don't worry--I'll be sure to remember some of the tactics you use just in case I run into trouble with any unsavory beings._

_Just know that I do love you, and as much as I want to travel the land with you for sport, I still have my own desires that need to be fulfilled first. Maybe one day, when all is right, your dream will come true. Until then, I will be seeing you around. Our destinies are forever intertwined now._

_By the way, I snagged some coin from your pouch to replace the boots that were mucked up from our misadventure. I told you I would._

_Jared_

Jensen snickers delicately, placing the letter beside him. Sounds a lot like Jared. He sits up in the bed, resting his arms on his knees, noticing the love bites Jared gave him on his inner thighs. He'll miss him, and he's not sure when they'll meet again.

But when they do, Jensen will be luckiest Witcher in the world.

There's not many of them left, after all.

Not long after reading the letter, Jensen takes another bath, cleansing away the evidence of his and Jared's vigorous love making. Later, he dresses himself back in his light armor, taking all of his belongings out of the room with him. He tips the innkeeper extra, something the old man is grateful for. Walking further down the main road, Jensen purchases a horse, discovering that his orens are already running low.

In spite of this, Jensen presses on. He names the horse Pala; her coat is as pitch black as her mane, though she is very calm. He and Pala travel the land for days with dwindling coin, only one set destination in mind.

It takes them nearly a week to get to the decaying hut. It rains, forcing Jensen to pull the hood up on his cloak. He stares heartbroken at the hut that sits alone on the edge of the now abandoned village. It took him so long to discover how to get back to this place, but here he is now...standing in front of the place he called home so many years ago.

At long last, Jensen's feet carry him forward into the crumbling building, careful not to disturb the architecture further. He examines the entryway, seeing the small carvings his father placed in the side to measure his height. He explores the rest of the hut, stopping in the kitchen to see that a few of his mother's favorite pots and pans survived the test of time. On the table are his father's tools, rusted and useless. He loved building things from nothing, and was in the beginnings of teaching Jensen back then.

The last stop is Jensen's room. Everything from when he was a child is still there, albeit in a radically altered state. Unbeknownst to him, a small tear squeezes out of his eye before it rolls down his cheek. Jensen catches it, wiping the disturbance away quickly before walking away.

He hasn't been to this place since the night he was taken from it. That was over 100 years ago. There is certainly no way that his parents remained alive as long as he did which further adds onto Jensen's grief. They must have been so terrified and worried. They must have went to their grave holding onto hope that he would eventually find his way home. In a way, he did, but he's too late.

Jensen collects his mother's pans and his father's carpentry tools, and leaves the hut. Since he has no idea where there bodies are or if they're even buried, Jensen does something different. He digs a hole in the front of his former home, then carefully buries everything that reminds him of his parents. It's a difficult thing to do, one that no one is ever prepared for. To think he outlived his parents not by mere years, but by entire _generations_ seems cruel and unfair. Jensen laments their loss before finally parting ways with the hut of fond childhood memories.

Climbing on top of Pala, Jensen snaps the reigns, causing the horse to sprint off in the opposite direction.

What destiny has in store for Jensen next, he does not know, but he hopes deep down it involves more coin and a large mug of ale.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more, who knows!? Haha.


End file.
